freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Death Minigames
Main = In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, when the player is killed by any of the animatronics, they may be taken to a minigame that is very reminiscent of an Atari 2600 game involving various tasks, in which the player controls an animatronic. Failing, or even succeeding, can result in another jumpscare. The games seem to give some more insight into what happened with the missing children and possibly explain the motive behind why the animatronics attack the player. SAVETHEM The player controls Freddy Fazbear by using the W, A, S, D (movement), up, down, left, and right keys (facing different directions), and seems to have to follow a figure resembling The Puppet. Once arriving at a certain room with the Puppet, the game abruptly cuts to static and ends. The player can choose not to follow the Puppet and instead receive an identical ending by encountering Golden Freddy at random, however sometimes resulting in an abrupt end to the mini-game following the red static then taking the player back to the title screen. While the player is walking, letters can be clearly heard called out at regular intervals, spelling out S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. There are several variations of this minigame in which the player starts out in different rooms, those including the Office and Parts/Service. The Mangle also appears in a room near the bottom of the layout, where touching it will cause the game to end in red static. Very rarely during this minigame, a purple figure will appear at the end of the room the player has entered. The figure will follow Freddy, until coming into contact with him. Blue static instead of red will then cover the screen, flashing the words "You can't" at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. The game will then crash. Give Gifts, Give Life The player will play as The Puppet. Instructions at the top read "Give Gifts" which is completed by approaching four small figures that look like dead children. Once the gifts are all given out and the player returns to the middle of the room, the text on the top of the screen will change to "Give Life," and the player must approach each of them again, resulting in the four original animatronics' masks appearing on the heads of the children, possibly implying they are being stuffed in an animatronic suit. All throughout this sequence, multiple letters are called out, spelling "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M." Completing this minigame results in the player receiving Golden Freddy's jumpscare, ending the minigame. Upon close inspection, a fifth body may be seen in the middle of the room right before the jumpscare. Unlike in the other minigames this one has a score - 100 points are awarded for each gift given. In the end, there will be a total of 800 points. However, during the Golden Freddy jumpscare it will change to a random number. Some recorded numbers are, "5229", "9225", "6762", and "7226". Take Cake to the Children Playing as Freddy, the player has to take cake to six kids (two in the Mobile versions). Walking to each child makes them turn green, and leaving them alone for too long makes them turn red. Meanwhile, a child stands outside crying. As the player tries to serve cake to all six kids, a purple car will pull up outside and a purple person gets out, then proceeds to kill the sad child (who actually appears to stop crying and then cry even harder while this is happening). The sad child will then turn gray when dead. All the while, letters are called out, spelling "S-A-V-E-H-I-M", and the player begins to move slower and slower. If the player is able to make all the children green at the same time, the player will be unable to move and will be forced to watch the children turn red. When the minigame ends, the Puppet will jumpscare the player. Foxy Minigame Playing as Foxy, the player walks out of what appears to be the curtained Pirate Cove and into a room with children, who celebrate his arrival. All five children appear to be happy, with the bottom one offset so it looks sad due to the black bars. The player is then returned to the curtained area and has to repeat this twice. On the third playthrough, the purple man who killed the crying child in the Take Cake to the Children minigame (see above) is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame then ends with Foxy's jumpscare. |-| Images = Gameplay Controls on Android.png|SAVETHEM as seen on mobile. Take Cake to the Children on Android.png|Take Cake to the Children as seen on mobile. Give Gifts, Give Life on Android.png|Give Gifts, Give life as seen on mobile. Foxy Minigame on Android.png|Foxy Minigame as seen on mobile. Foxy Minigame on Android (2).png|Foxy Minigame as seen on mobile (second part). fnaf.png|Behind the Pirate Cove curtains in the Foxy Minigame death-minigame-map.gif|A full map of the SAVETHEM minigame. fifth body.png|The 5th child corpse shown before Golden Freddy appears RUN FREDDY HOLY SHIT FREDDY FASTBEAR.PNG|Purple Guy chasing freddy Sprites ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, The Office version. FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, Parts/Service version. FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica as she appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, Parts/Service version. FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, Parts/Service version. FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the right. FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the left. FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking upwards. File:BoxSpriteSAVETHEM.png|An opened gift box. GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Freddy's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Foxy's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeChica.png|Chica's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeEndo.png|One of the dead children from the minigames. SaveThemEndo.png|One of the unknown figures from the SAVETHEM minigame. Sad Child.png|The Crying Child from the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. Minigame Body.png|Dead child from the "Take Cake to the Children" and Foxy minigames. Purple Person.png|The Purple Man that killed the children from the "Take Cake to the Children" and Foxy minigames. Purple Car.png|The Purple Man's car in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. CakeChildSprite.gif|Happy child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated. CakeChildIrritatedSprite.gif|Annoyed Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated. CakeChildVeryAngrySprite.gif|Angry Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated. CakeChildCryingDying.gif|Crying Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated. FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy walking to the left in the Foxy minigame, animated. FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy walking to the right in the Foxy minigame, animated. ConfettiBurst.gif|Confetti burst from the Foxy minigame, animated. Tumblr neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1 400.gif|Mangle as it appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, animated. purple man.png|The Purple Man that rarely appears during the SAVETHEM minigame. Stage.png|Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica on stage. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Golden Freddy as he appears in the SAVETHEM mini game. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Golden Freddy again, with white pupils. |-| Audio = Phrases H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M S-A-V-E-H-I-M S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M Individual Letters "A'" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "'E" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "H'" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "'I" from the "SAVEHIM" minigame "L'" from the "HELPTHEM" minigame "'M" from the "SAVETHEM," "SAVEHIM," and "HELPTHEM" minigames "P'" from the "HELPTHEM" minigames "'S" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "T'" from the "SAVETHEM" and "HELPTHEM" minigames "'V" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames Various Minigame Noises |-| Videos = EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Following Who?|SAVETHEM - Office Variation FNAF2 You Can't...|SAVETHEM Variant where Purple Guy attacks Freddy. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game The Chase?|SAVETHEM - Parts/Service Variation EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Give Gifts, Give Life|Give Gifts, Give Life EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Take Cake To The Children!|Take cake to the children. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game GET READY!|Foxy Mini Game Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Plot Category:Missing Pictures